A network-based system may support any number of users, and the system may provide various services to its users or enable its users to perform various activities either with respect to the system or with each other through the system. Typically, each user establishes a user account with the system, and is identified with a unique user identifier (ID). Each user account may be protected with a password for security purposes. A user may log into an account with the system by submitting the correct combination of user ID and password associated with the account.
There may be information associated with individual users stored with the system (e.g., in connection with the corresponding user accounts). Each user may upload and submit information to the system. The system may store each user's information on behalf of that user and in association with that user. The user may access his information stored with the system. In addition, the user may choose to grant other users access to his information stored with the system.